


Heart to heart

by Simphony



Series: Our life throughout the years [4]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'erano cose a cui Vegard non era fisicamente e psicologicamente preparato. Una di queste, in generale, era Calle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt 37. We were the people who were not on the papers

C'erano cose a cui Vegard non era fisicamente e psicologicamente preparato. Una di queste, in generale, era Calle.  
Voleva bene a Calle come se fosse un fratello (non dello stesso tipo di "amore" che provava per Bård, ma un autentico amore fraterno).  
Lo conosceva da un'infinità di anni e quando era entrato a far parte del loro programma televisivo, Vegard si era sentito come se un'ancora di salvezza fosse appena apparsa dal nulla.  
Calle, comunque, era la persona più imprevedibile del mondo. Anche più di Bård.  
Se ne usciva con affermazioni o domande che non avevano ragione d'esistere o semplicemente faceva cose completamente illogiche. E spesso Calle si divertiva a mandarlo in confusione.  
Quando lo aveva conosciuto alle scuole superiori, ad esempio, Calle aveva fatto di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione. Vegard lo aveva subito bollato come “casinista”, “piantagrane” e “irritante” e non c'era andato lontano.  
Spesso, nella sua più totale imprevedibilità, nella sua più totale voglia di gironzolargli intorno e nel suo senso dell'umorismo discutibile, gli aveva ricordato Bård. Entrambi si divertivano a prenderlo in giro, entrambi volevano tirarlo fuori dal suo guscio, entrambi volevano solo che stesse bene.  
Vegard non aveva mai compreso perché Calle e Bård avessero fatto della sua felicità la loro crociata personale, ma era felice di averli nella sua vita.  
Nonostante questo, Vegard adorava passare il tempo con lui. Avevano molto in comune: idee, musica, libri, hobby. Con Calle Vegard era sicuro di potersi confidare al cento per cento. Con Calle non c'era il rischio di essere giudicati, o peggio. Calle ti ascoltava, sempre e comunque. Calle sapeva quando avevi bisogno di qualcosa e c'era sempre stato per lui.  
In quel preciso istante, Vegard stava al pc, nel suo ufficio, a controllare dei documenti per il loro programma televisivo.  
Era tardi (veramente tardissimo), non c'era più nessuno ormai e lui lavorava a quel computer da cosi tante ore che ormai era impossibile contarle. Gli bruciavano gli occhi e non vedeva l'ora di finire con tutti quei conti per potersene andare a casa. O, al massimo, fare come Bård. Una piccola pausa fino al 7/11 sotto gli studi e comprarsi una scorta annuale di Pepsi Maxi.   
Calle era seduto dietro la scrivania di Bård, le gambe lasciate scomposte sul tavolo e fissava il soffitto, parlando di suo figlia e di come, stando sempre fuori per lavoro, si stesse perdendo un sacco della sua crescita.  
Vegard si limitò ad annuire. Se Calle gli avesse fatto quello stesso identico discorso soli due anni prima, Vegard avrebbe scosso le spalle dicendogli che poteva semplicemente organizzarsi meglio. Smettere di arrivare in ritardo, ad esempio, e smettere di cazzeggiare per metà del tempo con Bård e la band. Gli avrebbe detto di fare tutto il più velocemente possibile.   
Invece in quel momento poteva capire. Capire come in realtà Calle si impegnasse più di quello che era necessario a volta. Capire che effettivamente le ore erano solo ventiquattro e che, effettivamente, le persone normali volevano dormire, mangiare e avere anche una vita al di fuori del lavoro, a differenza di lui e Bård.   
Da quando i suoi due figli gli erano capitati fra capo e collo, Vegard non faceva altro che destreggiarsi fra il lavoro, Bård, e i figli. Si sentiva continuamente su una corda tesa su un burrone.   
Era incredibile come lui e Bård fossero riusciti a mantenere la loro vita privata, veramente privata. Nessun giornalista appostato alla porta o alla scuola dei figli, nessun che nelle interviste si azzardava a chiedergli di quella famiglia creata all'improvviso.  
Era come se lui e il fratello possedessero due vite parallele.   
Quelle che raccontavano i giornali e quella che vivevano realmente. Nessuno aveva realmente idea, al di fuori del loro appartamento, di come stessero le cose.   
Di come fosse faticoso per loro gestire una mole così enorme di lavoro insieme ai due figli che necessitavano di mille e mille attenzioni.  
Si muoveva lentamente, cercando di programmare tutta la propria giornata al secondo. La sveglia, la doccia, la colazione, il caffè.   
Mentre Vegard svegliava i figli e assisteva alla loro lotta per la supremazia per il bagno e preparava la colazione, Bård scendeva velocemente alla drogherai sotto casa per comprargli la merenda.  
Poi Bård risaliva su a casa, sempre di fretta. Finiva di prepararsi, prendeva i loro vestiti quando avevano interviste o riprese in esterna o se avevano la puntata live e chiamava i loro assistenti per assicurarsi che fosse tutto pronto. Parlava e beveva Pepsi, contemporaneamente. Vegard avrebbe dovuto seriamente iniziare a fargli mangiare qualcosa per colazione, lo pensava ogni mattina.  
Nel frattempo Vegard finiva di preparare gli zaini dei figli, controllava i compiti e poi si concedeva un minuto (massimo due se era stato bravo e veloce) per bere il caffè, prima di spronare tutti e tre a scendere in garage.  
Salivano in macchina, lasciavano i figli di fronte al cancello della scuola e poi andavano al lavoro.  
Era tutta una corsa. Anche con Bård Vegard ci aveva impiegato un po' per trovare il proprio equilibrio. Non c'era più privacy, non c'erano più coccole in salotto, non c'era più niente di quello che conoscevano prima.  
Soprattutto in quei momenti, quando erano pieni di lavoro che a volte lui e Bård dovevano fare i turni per tornare a casa, almeno la notte, per non lasciare i figli da soli, già abbastanza abbandonati a sé stessi duranti il giorno.  
Aveva impiegato un po' Vegard e aveva scoperto che cosa voleva dire litigare con Bård per delle stronzate. Un pacco di biscotti non comprato, una bolletta lasciata sul mobile troppo a lungo o un assistente che aveva chiamato ma nessuno aveva richiamato.  
Il primo anno era stato terribile. Non voleva che i bambini li vedessero discutere e quindi tutte le loro tensioni si aggrovigliavano nel loro ufficio, quando erano da soli.   
Gli era capitato più di una volta di ritrovarsi nel cuore della notte ancora a lavoro e a fare sesso come animali, per sfogarsi, per sentirsi, per ritrovare quella primordiale fisicità che aveva caratterizzato i loro tre anni precedenti.  
Poi le cose si erano assestate, lentamente. Vegard e Bård avevano trovato un loro punto di incontro e, seppur con qualche screzio, le cose adesso andavano meglio.  
E Vegard avrebbe voluto davvero andarsene a casa, chiudere il pc e smettere di vedere fogli di Excel ovunque, almeno per qualche ora.  
Voleva tornare a casa e dare un bacio sulla fronte a Bjørg o leggere una favola a Jørgen o semplicemente stendersi nel letto vicino a Bård.   
Già le cose erano difficili. Spiegare perché “Papà e zio Bård dormono nello stesso letto” era stato complicato, ma i bambini, seppur più svegli del previsto, sembravano aver creduto alla scusa che gli avevano rifilato.  
Un semplice “Non abbiamo tempo per un trasloco. Per ora dormiamo nella stessa stanza, ok?” sembrava essere bastato.  
Quindi sì. Poteva comprendere che cosa stava dicendo Calle. Fin troppo bene.   
« Non è una situazione facile da gestire. Né tanto meno felice. » si limitò a dire, senza prestargli, comunque, la dovuta attenzione.  
Ricontrollò un'altra volta il foglio calcoli a cui stava lavorando e sospirò.  
Rientravano a malapena delle spese. Avrebbero dovuto fare qualcosa a riguardo, parlare con Calle e il resto dello staff. Incontrarsi con i dirigenti e questo voleva dire altre riunioni e trovare altro tempo che non avevano. Avrebbe seriamente voluto che le sue giornate fossero composte da minimo cinquanta ore.  
« Ehi, Vegard...? »  
« Mh? »  
« Noi ci diciamo tutto, vero? »  
« Mh. Vuoi anche sapere quante volte mi masturbo su Playboy? » chiese ridendo il più piccolo, stropicciandosi gli occhi e sbadigliando.  
Dove diamine era finito Bård? Necessitava di caffeina, immediatamente. Prima avrebbe finito quelle revisioni, prima avrebbe potuto discutere con Calle e Bård dell'esterna del giorno dopo, prima sarebbe rientrato a casa, almeno per guardare i figli riposare e mandare a casa la babysitter.  
Calle rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi e Vegard alzò gli occhi dal computer per fissare l'amico, ancora interessato al soffitto. Il suo silenzio, all'improvviso, lo preoccupò.  
« Calle...? »  
« Te la fai con Bård, per caso? » domandò poi il più grande fissandolo.  
Vegard sentì distintamente qualcosa nel suo cervello che si spezzava. Diventò bianco come un lenzuolo e tentò di sdrammatizzare la situazione ridendo istericamente.  
« Cos...? Che cosa stai dicendo Calle? » balbettò poi distogliendo lo sguardo.  
L'altro scosse le spalle.  
« Ciò che ho detto. Se vuoi te lo ripeto. "Vegard, te la fai con Bård per caso?" » ripeté ancora.  
« Calle io... non... questa domanda non ha un senso. » esalò poi « Io e Bård? Cristo, sei disgustoso, è mio fratello... no? Cioè... »  
Vegard sentiva l'aria mancargli e la stanza iniziare a girargli intorno. Si alzò in piedi, sentendosi sul punto di svenire.  
Come era potuto succedere?  
Era per qualcosa che aveva fatto? O per qualcosa che aveva detto? Anche altri sospettavano di lui e Bård?  
Stavano per perdere tutto. Il successo (non voluto), la carriera. Si stavano per avviare verso la pubblica umiliazione e con i bambini che cosa avrebbero fatto? Non potevano saperlo. Era fuori discussione  
Fece un passo per uscire dalla stanza (la voce di Calle che gli arrivava come un miscuglio di parole che non comprendeva) quando la porta si aprì e vide Bård entrare, la sua solita bottiglia di Pepsi in mano e una confezione di bottiglie nell'altra.  
Lo fissò per un secondo, vide le sue labbra muoversi chiedendogli qualcosa, ma non riuscì a sentirlo.  
Calle lo sapeva.  
Li disprezzava. Li avrebbe abbandonati e Vegard sarebbe rimasto improvvisamente da solo, senza Calle e anche senza Bård che lo avrebbe sicuramente accusato di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Improvvisamente, il senso di colpa e il disgusto che avrebbe dovuto provare per quei sentimenti, ritornò prepotente, colpendolo in pieno.  
Si sentì di nuovo adolescente, inadeguato, in preda a delle emozioni che non doveva provare e che non sapeva gestire.  
Riuscì a malapena a raggiungere il divanetto, di sedersi, cercando di organizzare i propri pensieri.   
Calle era imprevedibile.  
Se ne usciva sempre con delle affermazioni che non avevano un senso, ma quella purtroppo ce l'aveva. E dargli una qualunque risposta avrebbe significato perdere. Calle sospettava. Anche negare non aveva senso.  
Poi di nuovo, sentì qualcuno che lo scuoteva con abbastanza forza. Si riscosse, sussultando e allontanando con violenza le due mani che lo stringeva per le braccia, prima di riconoscere Bård.   
Prese di nuovo un profondo respiro.  
Bård abbozzò un sorriso, appoggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio.  
« Sono io. Tranquillo. »   
Fino a qualche anno prima Bård si sarebbe offeso per il suo scatto. Gli avrebbe tenuto il broncio e si sarebbe comportato come un bambino. Adesso che sapeva la verità sul suo passato Bård aveva imparato che doveva solo aspettare e niente di più. Aveva imparato a usare un tocco leggero su di lui, nonostante tutto, nonostante fosse sempre così maledettamente _fisico_ con lui.   
Un tono di voce più basso e più rassicurante.  
E Vegard lo amava per quelle sue piccole accortezze. Vegard si morse un labbro, annuendo. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa.  
Di solito si scusava, anche se sapeva che non doveva farlo, anche se sapeva che a Bård dava fastidio quando lo faceva perché non ce ne era bisogno.   
Eppure in quel momento si limitò ad alzare gli occhi verso di lui e a guardarlo intensamente, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
« Mi dispiace. » sussurrò solo socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Bård lo guardò storto, come faceva sempre, per poi sospirare a sua volta.   
« Vegard, stai bene? » chiese poi, cercando di mascherare la propria preoccupazione.  
« Mh... sì io... » Vegard incrociò lo sguardo di Calle e distolse immediatamente lo sguardo « Devo aver lavorato troppo. È meglio se vado a casa. » concluse poi, tentando di alzarsi in piedi, ma Bård lo spinse nuovamente seduto.  
« Rimani ancora un pò qua. » gli intimò poi « Bevi qualcosa di zuccherato, tieni. » continuò allungando la bottiglia di Pepsi verso di lui.  
Vegard annuì, bevendo un lungo sorso e poi prendendo di nuovo un profondo respiro.   
Bård si alzò in piedi, voltandosi verso Calle con una ferocia negli occhi che raramente Vegard gli aveva visto.  
« Mettiamola così. » sibilò Bård « Spiegati e in fretta. »  
Vegard continuò ostinatamente a fissare il pavimento, tormentandosi le mani. Sentiva i palmi lacerati dalle proprie unghie e non era nemmeno molto sicuro di trovarsi sveglio, nel proprio ufficio, a dover affrontare quella discussione.  
« Potrei aver... chiesto a Vegard... se... se la faceva con te. »  
Vegard si irrigidì sul divano, una delle unghie conficcate nella propria pelle, cosi a fondo che quasi ormai non sentiva più il dolore.   
E poi era stanco. Voleva dormire. Tornare a casa dai figli. Continuare a stare accanto a Bård. Si morse ancora una volta il labbro. Si spostò in maniera che Calle non potesse vederlo, sussurrando un altro “Mi dispiace”, poi si alzò in piedi.  
« Calle, non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando. » brontolò interrompendo Bård, ma senza guardarlo « Voglio bene a Bård ma nulla di più. »  
Calle lo guardò con il sopracciglio alzato, un vago ghigno di divertimento sulle labbra.  
« Ah si? Quindi ti è venuto un mezzo attacco di panico per quale motivo? »  
Vegard si sforzò di rispondere al ghigno.  
« Perché sono dieci fottutissime ore che sto revisionando i nostri conti del cazzo, non ho mangiato nulla e tu fai delle domande di merda. Ecco perché. » rispose con un tono di voce più alto del solito, alzandosi in piedi « E adesso me ne vorrei andare a casa. Oppure hai altre domande del cazzo? Vuoi sapere se... se mi scopo i miei figli? » Vegard emise un gemito « Oddio che orrore, non riesco nemmeno a dirlo a voce alta. » esclamò ancora iniziando a radunare la propria roba.  
Chiuse di scatto il computer, buttandolo rabbiosamente nella borsa e infilandosi la giacca.  
« Vegard, io... »  
« Ci vediamo domani Calle, lasciami stare. » lo interruppe « Sempre se non sono occupato a scoparmi il culo di mio fratello ovviamente. » sbottò infine lasciando l'ufficio e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
**

Arrivato a casa Vegard si era premurato di assicurarsi che i figli dormissero profondamente prima di accompagnare frettolosamente la babysitter alla porta. Solo nell'ingresso, Vegard lasciò cadere tutto a terra, accasciandosi contro la porta di casa.   
Si prese la testa fra le mani, chiedendosi dove diamine avesse fallito, che cosa aveva sbagliato.  
Si chiese perché non avesse avuto il coraggio di guardare il fratello in faccia mentre rispondeva a Calle. Si chiese che cosa pensasse Bård di lui e di loro. Si chiese che cosa sarebbe successo a Bjørg e Jørgen se tutta quella storia fosse uscita allo scoperto. Dove sarebbero finiti. Cosa avrebbero pensato. Era come se la propria vita e i propri sacrifici e i propri obiettivi non avessero più un senso.  
Sentì una chiave girare nella serratura e poi la porta tentare di aprirsi, sbattendo un paio di volte contro il suo corpo immobile.  
Si spostò lentamente, accasciandosi semplicemente contro un altro muro, tirando le ginocchia al petto, senza guardare Bård che entrava.  
Poi Bård apparve nella sua visuale. Sorrideva, leggermente, come a volerlo consolare.  
« Sono a casa. » sussurrò piano accarezzandogli il volto e sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
Vegard spostò di nuovo lo sguardo, più a disagio di quello che avrebbe voluto.  
« Vegard, a cosa pensi? »  
Il più grande aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, solo per poi richiuderla subito dopo.  
Si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
« È la fine. » sussurrò solo, in un bisbiglio « È la fine di tutto Bård. »  
La mano di Bård si strinse con forza sulla sua spalla, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Vegard riprese a parlare, la voce sempre più instabile.  
« Se Calle parla... se... se qualcuno dovesse credergli allora... »  
Bård lo baciò all'improvviso, con una foga quasi disperata e Vegard non riuscì a fare altro che a ricambiare quei baci in maniera altrettanto disperata.  
« Vegard, ora calmati. » mormorò guardandolo negli occhi « Troveremo una soluzione, insieme. »  
Vegard annuì, lentamente. Il più piccolo fece per alzarsi, ma Vegard lo afferrò per un polso, tirandolo di nuovo seduto. L'altro guardò, perplesso.  
« Bård, io... » iniziò « Bård, quello che ho detto prima in ufficio... io... non lo penso. »  
Bård gli sorrise tristemente, accarezzandogli ancora il volto.  
« Lo so Vegard. Era necessario dirlo no? »  
« Si, ma... non va bene lo stesso. Io... non so nemmeno dirti quanto disgusto ho provato nel dire quelle cose. Eppure non avrei dovuto provarlo. È sbagliato quello che proviamo, Bård. Cristo, sei mio fratello Bård! »  
Il più piccolo si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, afferrandogli con forza le mani.  
« Vegard, cosa stai dicendo? »  
Vegard socchiuse un'altra volta gli occhi, assicurandosi che i figli dormissero. Li sentiva russare. Era un rumore talmente rilassante che Vegard era convinto non ne avrebbe mai fatto a meno.  
« Non dovremo amarci. Non dovremmo voler stare insieme. Non dovremmo abitare nella stessa casa. Non dovremmo fare sesso. Io... non so nemmeno cosa mi sia passato per la testa, quel giorno, quando ti ho baciato. Sono il maggiore. Ho delle responsabilità nei tuoi confronti. Non avrei dovuto permetterti di scivolare in questo baratro con me. »  
« Rimpiangi... di averlo fatto? » chiese poi « Rimpiangi... tutto questo? Tutto quello che abbiamo insieme? Ci amiamo e abbiamo una famiglia e... »   
La stretta di Bård si fece più debole intorno ai polsi di Vegard via via che parlava, e aveva uno sguardo ferito e quasi deluso negli occhi che lo spaventò tanto da costringerlo a stringerlo in un abbraccio.   
« Quanto vorrei dire di sì Bård. » sussurrò al suo orecchio, serrando gli occhi pieni di lacrime e stringendo le dita sul suo maglione « Vorrei avere il coraggio di mentirti e dirti che non ti amo e che quella notte siamo stati due fottuti idioti e che tutto quello che è venuto dopo è stato solo un errore. Ma non ci riesco. Non... non posso fare a meno di te. Tu sei tutto. »  
Bård si allontanò un attimo, afferrandogli il viso con le mani, le guance umide dalle lacrime.  
« Vegard, io e te ci amiamo da sempre. È sempre stato cosi, fin da molto prima che tu lasciassi casa per il tuo fottuto servizio militare. Ci siamo sempre amati, per anni e anni siamo stati in silenzio. E sono stanco di sentirmi in colpa Vegard. Sono stanco di dirmi che ciò che provo per te è sbagliato e che faccio schifo. Sono stanco Vegard. Io ti amo e ti desidero come non ho mai desiderato nessuno altro. Per me niente altro ha importanza. »  
Bård asciugò il viso del fratello. Non ce la faceva Bård a vederlo soffrire in quella maniera. Non ci riusciva. Avrebbe voluto aprirgli la testa ed eliminare quella piccola informazione che li definiva "fratelli". Avrebbe voluto che Vegard smettesse di considerarlo suo fratello, di immaginare che fosse solo uno dei tanti sconosciuti che aveva incontrato in discoteca, che si era scopato e di cui si era innamorato. Avrebbe voluto che Vegard riuscisse a capire che nonostante tutto, che nonostante gli sforzi e il male che si erano fatti a vicenda per anni, non potevano stare lontani.  
E allora Vegard sarebbe stato felice. Realmente felice.  
Ma sapeva che era impossibile. Era impossibile per Vegard separare l'amore che provava per lui dal fatto che erano fratelli di sangue.  
Era troppo razionale il suo Vegard perché ci riuscisse.  
« Bård, io ti amo così tanto da non riuscire a dirlo a parole. E ti voglio, sempre e comunque. Ma Calle... e se tutto questo venisse scoperto? Se fossimo solo noi... potrei anche sopportarlo. Ma con i ragazzi? Non è giusto che... che affrontino questa umiliazione. »  
« Affronteremo tutto e tutti a testa alta, come abbiamo sempre fatto. 'Fanculo al lavoro e 'fanculo il successo e 'fanculo anche alla carriera. E... per i ragazzi troveremo una soluzione. Potremo andarcene. Andare via, che ne dici? In un paese dove non ci conosce nessuno, dove... te lo ricordi Vegard? Solo io e te. Un posto dove possiamo essere noi stessi. »  
« Lasceresti tutto questo solo... » Vegard allargò le braccia, guardandosi perplesso « ...per me? » concluse poi « Per tutti i miei problemi e le mie paranoie e la mia incapacità di stare al mondo? Lasceresti tutto per crescere con me due figli che non sono nemmeno tuo? »  
« Lascerei qualunque cosa per te Vegard. Tu e io siamo una cosa sola. Lo siamo sempre stati. E... Cristo, darei qualunque cosa per te e per i ragazzi. Sono miei nipoti. E li considero come... » arrossì leggermente « Come se fossero i miei bambini. » concluse poi.  
Vegard lo abbracciò ancora, appoggiando la fronte contro quella del fratello e rimanendo in silenzio a lungo.  
« Sarebbe tutto cosi dannatamente facile se non ci amassimo, Bård. » sussurrò talmente piano che il più piccolo faticò quasi a sentirlo.  
« Si, ma se fosse facile dove sarebbe tutto il divertimento? » replicò Bård tentando di sorridere.  
Vegard ricambiò altrettanto tristemente il sorriso e lo guardò intensamente, accarezzandogli il viso e poi passandogli le dita fra i capelli, osservandolo e toccandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
Si chinò verso di lui, baciandolo lentamente e dolcemente e allora anche a quel punto Bård parve rilassarsi un po', ricambiando i suo baci, sempre più avido.  
Cristo, se ne aveva bisogno Vegard. Aveva bisogno di Bård. Sempre. Lo avrebbe voluto accanto a sé, in ogni momento della propria vita.  
Si fece scivolare lentamente a terra, Bård sopra di lui, che gli sfiorava il viso, il collo e le braccia.  
« Bård, io... » Vegard lo afferrò per il viso, guardandolo di nuovo negli occhi « Ti amo. » mormorò piano, con una semplicità che lasciò Bård senza parole.  
Il più piccolo rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi, poi iniziò a ridacchiare, afferrando le mani di Vegard e baciandole, ridendo poi come non faceva da tempo.  
« È così bello sentirtelo dire Vegard. Dio, è così bello sentirtelo dire. » mormorò piano.  
Vegard accennò un altro dei suoi sorrisi timidi che facevano impazzire Bård e distolse lo sguardo.  
Bård appoggiò la testa sul petto di Vegard e socchiuse gli occhi, stringendogli una mano nella propria.  
« Vegard... »  
« Mh? »  
« Vuoi parlare con Calle, vero? » sussurrò piano, come se temesse la risposta del più grande.  
Vegard sospirò.  
« Non lo so. Da una parte vorrei farlo, ma solo se avessi l'assoluta certezza che le cose finirebbero bene. E ovviamente non ce l'ho. »  
Bård annuì lentamente.  
« Dici che non ci accetterebbe più? »  
« Dico che, onestamente, non è una cosa che si manda giù facilmente. È... strano, no? »  
Bård ringraziò quella piccola parte di sensibilità di Vegard che lo aveva spinto ad usare "strano" invece di "disgustoso".   
Era davvero stanco Bård di sentirsi un mostro solo perché era felice.  
Il più piccolo annuì ancora.  
« Se lo vuoi fare ti starò vicino. » promise « Non dovrai farlo da solo. »  
Le dita di Vegard si strinsero con più forza intorno a quelle del fratello.  
« Grazie. » sussurrò piano.

Quando il giorno dopo Vegard e Bård arrivarono a lavoro, Calle era nel loro ufficio, che guardava i fogli per le prove della settimana.  
Non era da lui arrivare così presto in ufficio, soprattutto perché Calle preferiva passare il tempo libero che aveva con la moglie e la figlia (o ad ubriacarsi con Vegard in qualche pub di Oslo).  
Bård si chiuse la porta alle spalle e Vegard rimase in piedi dietro la propria scrivania, come se fosse l'ultima linea di difesa in suo possesso.  
Calle li guardò, in silenzio, in attesa che uno dei due iniziasse a parlare e Bård guardò il fratello maggiore. Era una cosa che doveva fare Vegard. Ammettere che lo amava, di fronte al suo migliore amico e confidente e fratello, anche se non di sangue.  
Vegard inghiottì a vuoto, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani.  
« Calle, dobbiamo parlare. » esalò piano, guardandolo in viso.  
Calle annuì, rimanendo seduto, lanciando un'occhiata a Bård, come se temesse un suo attacco mentre gli dava le spalle.  
« Ho anche io qualche cosa da dirti Vegard. » esordì l'amico schiarendosi la gola « Posso parlare per primo? »  
Vegard fece un segno con la testa e rimase immobile in attesa.  
« Mi dispiace per ieri, ok? Ho sbagliato a chiederti quella cosa, me ne rendo conto da solo. Ma vedi Vegard io... » il biondo si interruppe, come a cercare le parole « È che ti vedo felice, tutto qua. Ti vedo veramente felice. Hai smesso di piangerti addosso ubriaco fradicio dicendo quanto ti faccia schifo la tua vita e... so quanto ti piaccia Bård e quindi... »  
« Aspetta un attimo. » lo interruppe Bård voltandosi verso un Vegard imbarazzato e rosso in volto « Quindi quando anni fa abbiamo parlato mi hai preso per il culo Vegard? »  
Il maggiore distolse lo sguardo e Calle chiuse la bocca, con l'aria di chi si rende conto che probabilmente ha detto qualcosa che non doveva dire.  
« A che ti riferisci? » borbottò Vegard, continuando imperterrito a fissare il pavimento.  
Bård emise un verso di disappunto e incredulità.  
« " _Non sono infelice Bård, solo che non mi piacciono le telecamere._ " » mimò il più piccolo « Dio Cristo Vegard! Quando la smetterai di raccontarmi cazzate? » esclamò poi a voce alta.  
« Che cosa avrei dovuto dirti Bård? » replicò l'altro « Che andava tutto bene? Che davvero mi piace questa vita? Lo hai sempre saputo che non mi piace stare al centro dell'attenzione ma non te ne è mai fregato nulla. Tu volevi diventare famoso e mi hai trascinato in questo circo mediatico senza preoccuparti minimamente di ciò che provavo. »  
« Nessuno ti ha mai obbligato a seguirmi, Vegard. Non scaricare le tue cazzo di insicurezze su di me. Mi hai seguito perché non sei capace di stare da solo, ecco il fottuto perché. » urlò Bård pieno di rabbia.  
« Ed è vero! È vero perché ti amo talmente tanto che senza di te la mia vita non ha un cazzo di senso. Ho provato per anni a stare con altre persone, a frequentarle, a costringermi a farmi una vita con loro perché non potevo averti. Ti amo così tanto che preferisco fare questa vita piuttosto che vedermi separato da te. E nonostante tutto il dolore, il disagio e la sofferenza è una cazzo di scelta che rifarei seduta stante se dovessi tornare indietro nel tempo! »  
Vegard serrò la bocca in una smorfia di ansia e preoccupazione, distogliendo lo sguardo e passandosi poi una mano fra i capelli.  
« Beh, direi che questo risponde alla mia domanda di ieri. » commentò a voce bassa Calle dopo una manciata di minuti di completo silenzio.  
Bård era ancora vicino alla porta, serio e irritato, Vegard dietro la propria scrivania e con le mani sul viso, come a volersi parare dal mondo che lo circondava.  
« Sei un idiota. » lo riprese Bård.  
« Bård, puoi smetterla di aggredire gli altri quando siamo noi ad avere dei problemi? » si intromise Vegard, sempre senza guardarlo.  
« Certo, difendiamo a spada tratta l'uomo che potrebbe distruggere tutte le nostre vite e quelle dei nostri figli, hai ragione. »   
Nonostante tutto, da dietro le mani, Vegard accennò un sorriso. Adorava quando Bård parlava senza pensare. Adorava quando diceva “i nostri figli” con quel tono possessivo, che aveva sempre usato anche con lui.  
Adorava che lui si considerasse parte della famiglia a tal punto da lottare per loro, per difenderla.  
« Cos... Io... Pensate davvero che lo farei? » esclamò poi Calle con un tono di voce più alto del normale, offeso da quella insinuazione.  
« Non lo so Calle. » ammise Vegard guardandolo « Non so quello che potresti fare sapendo che io e Bård stiamo insieme. E'... assolutamente... » si voltò verso Bård, cercando un aggettivo che non fosse troppo dispregiativo, ma non gli venne in mente nulla di delicato.  
« ...disgustoso? » mormorò poi il fratello più piccolo ricambiando il suo sguardo.  
Vegard si morse un labbro, sentendosi più inutile del normale e distolse lo sguardo.  
« Oh, per favore. Tutti e due. » li prese poi Calle, spazientito « Sono spiazzato, questo sì. Ma davvero, mi credevate così stupido? » chiese poi.  
« Che intendi? » chiese Bård, bruscamente.  
« Oh beh... » iniziò l'altro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli « Sai, conosco Vegard da una vita ormai. Ne abbiamo fatte di tutti i colori insieme e... non so, in realtà. Ho sempre saputo che c'era qualcosa, che per lui eri qualcosa di più di suo fratello. E l'ho visto stare male, l'ho visto disperato e non sapevo come aiutarlo e... Dio, Vegard, ti conosco da quando eri un brutto adolescente con i brufoli di quindici anni. Pensavi davvero che non me ne fossi reso conto? » esclamò poi tentando di sdrammatizzare.  
Vegard accennò un sorriso.  
« Non avevo i brufoli. » si limitò a dire.  
« Sei felice Vegard. Sei parte della mia famiglia. E... » scosse le spalle « Va bene così. Credo. »  
Vegard sorrise di nuovo, più apertamente di prima e si alzò in piedi, abbracciando Calle come se non lo vedesse da una vita. L'altro ricambiò con la stessa intensità, iniziando a ridere.  
« Come sei idiota Vegard. Sentirti male in quella maniera poi! Perché me lo hai nascosto? Da quant'è che va avanti? »  
Vegard rise, allontanandosi e asciugandosi gli occhi.  
« Tu non hai idea di quanto fossi terrorizzato! Mi sono sentito così... così inadeguato e... orribile e... pensavo di aver perso tutto. »  
« Mi dispiace averti fatto ricordare cose spiacevoli. Davvero. Non era mia intenzione. »  
« Posso far parte dell'abbraccio di famiglia o sono tipo il figlio adottato che tutti odiano? » si intromise Bård, una vaga punta di gelosia nella voce.  
Calle ghignò, divertito, stringendo un'altra volta Vegard a sé e osservando Bård da oltre la spalla dell'amico.  
« Sei palesemente l'amico secchione che fa la spia. »  
« Quello era Vegard. » si limitò a dire, lapidario, il più piccolo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
« Non ho mai fatto la spia. » borbottò Vegard, tentando di liberarsi dalla stretta di Calle, senza successo. Anzi, nel muoversi, si ritrovò con la schiena contro il petto del più grande, le sue braccia che quasi gli impedivano di muoversi.  
Vegard spostò lo sguardo su Bård e vide nei suoi occhi una cosa che non gli aveva mai visto prima d'ora, nonostante in tutti quegli anni Vegard non gli avesse mai nascosto le sue avventure occasionali.   
Bård era geloso. Geloso di come Calle lo stesse stringendo, geloso di come la guancia dell'altra fosse appoggiata contro la sua, geloso di come le dita di Calle facessero forza sulle sue spalle.  
« Bård... » esclamò divertito e, in un certo modo, quasi lusingato.  
Sapeva quando Bård tenesse a lui. Sapeva dimostrarglielo, con i fatti e con le parole. Bård sapeva fargli capire e sentire che lo amava con una facilità che Vegard gli aveva sempre invidiato. Una semplice parola o una carezza velata o un bacio o uno sguardo.  
Erano cose che Vegard riusciva a sentire e a capire.  
Eppure, mentre osservava come il fratello fissava quasi con astio le mani di Calle ancora strette su di lui, qualcosa cambiò.  
Si sentiva prezioso, insostituibile.  
« Calle lasciami, lo scherzo è bello quando dura poco. » lo rimproverò Vegard con fare poco autoritario.  
« Signorsì signore. » obbedì il più grande, senza smettere di ghignare.  
Vegard fece due passi, raggiungendo il fratello.  
« Grazie Bård. »  
L'altro lo fissò, la gelosia sparita in un lampo.  
« Eh? Di cosa»  
Vegard scosse le spalle, in imbarazzo.  
« Grazie di amarmi. E di proteggermi. E di essere stupidamente geloso di Calle. » gli sorrise dolcemente, facendogli capire che non lo stava prendendo in giro.  
Bård arricciò il naso.  
« Non sono geloso. È che Calle ha sempre toccato ciò che è mio. Lo fa da anni, sapendo che mi dà fastidio. »  
« Oh Bård. Qua dentro, quello più geloso dovrei essere io. Vogliamo ricordare la questione del "Buddy Kiss"? »  
« Quello non era niente. Ci siamo a malapena sfiorati. E, prima, lui non ti stava solo _sfiorando_ , Vegard. È giusto. Anche tu sei geloso di altri che ci provano con me. » rincarò Bård tentando di far valere la propria idea, senza riuscirci e quindi Calle sospirò.  
« Ok, ora che abbiamo appurato che vi voglio bene lo stesso, possiamo tornare a lavoro? » esclamò Calle « Così magari posso tornare a casa in tempo per vedere mia figlia sveglia, per una volta. »   
« Mh. Direi di sì. Adesso, direi proprio di sì. » concluse Vegard.  
Afferrò dei fogli dal tavolo e li piazzò fra le mani di Bård.  
« Direi che è arrivata l'ora che qualcuno mi aiuti con questi conti, Bård. »  
Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi al cielo, scansò Calle dalla propria sedia e poi, senza protestare, iniziò a lavorare.  
In fondo andava bene così, meditò Vegard. Forse anche loro avrebbe potuto avere un lieto fine. L'importante era andare sempre piano, passo dopo passo, anche se sapeva che la sensazione di camminare su una fune non sarebbe mai scomparsa, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile, sempre di più.  
Ma aveva Bård. Aveva Calle. Aveva i propri figli.   
Non poteva chiedere altro, effettivamente.


End file.
